


Pepero

by daniebanaanie



Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mimo, minamo - Freeform, momi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniebanaanie/pseuds/daniebanaanie
Summary: After Sana's attempt to bring Momo and Mina closer at a fan sign to push their heads together during a game of Pepero, Mina is too ashamed to face her feelings, and Momo. Only when the blonde turns up in her bed later that night, she is forced to talk about the misunderstanding of that afternoon. At the end of the conversation, Mina is able to call Minatozaki Sana a life saver in stead of a life ruiner.





	

Mina was ashamed of herself.  
And she was angry at Sana. She defenitely, defenitely was angry at Minatozaki Sana. But how would Sana have known that Mina was in hopelessly and deeply love with Hirai Momo? She hadn't told anybody, and was not planning to. But that joke really set her in an awkward position that would cause her secret to be unraveled sooner rather than later.

During the fan sign Sana had pushed Momo and Mina's heads together while they were playing the Pepero game. Because they hadn't expected it, and they had been close already, their lips had touched each other's. Both of them had immediately backened away, and Mina had wrapped her hand in front of her mouth. Sana had almost died of laughter. Mina had almost died of shame.  
To hide her burning cheeks, she hid underneath a table for a moment. Momo didn't seem to be bothered by any shame. She had only looked very surprised, then had shrugged and eaten the rest of the Pepero stick. Eventually, it became clear that over the course of time her cheeks got redder and redder, so she decided to just come out from under the table and hide her cheeks as much as possible. Mina was literally able to die when Chaeyoung came up to her five minutes later to ask what had happened, since she heard Nayeon unnie talk about how Japan line had suddenly turned the fan signing very gay.  
Mina regretted doing the Pepero game with Momo so, so much.  
She hadn't been able to look at her best friend for the rest of the fan meeting, and she hid her face with her hands for quite a while after. Mina knew that there were going to appear pictures and videos of it on the internet. A lot of fans had been recording the whole meeting, so they probably caught them on camera too. Oh god, what would their managers say if they see it? Twice is known for their skinship, but this was a whole other level.

When the fan meeting had ended, Mina had quickly changed back into her own clothes and put her earbuds into her ears, draining out the voices of the other members and trying to regain her self control and pride again. Sadly her phone had decided to play her 'I love being in love with you' playlist, so the only thing she was able to think of was the moment her lips had touched Momo's. She was too love-struck to turn it off. Fantasizing about kissing her again wasn't crazy, right? Mina felt crazy though...  
Sana apologized to them for pushing their heads together later that evening, back at the dorm. Momo had accepted her apology with a shrug. The blonde didn't really seem to mind it that they had practically kissed, whilst Mina's cheeks flared up again when she thought of it. She couldn't really blame Sana for what had happened. It was many due to her own stupid feelings that she acted so stupid and awkward. She hoped it wouldn't be too obvious though.

Wanting to forget the happenings of that day as quickly as possible, Mina went to bed as one of the first, together with the three maknaes who had to sleep well for school the next day. She had brushed her teeth, combed her hair and changed into her PJ's, ready to step in bed, when she noticed her bed was actually already taken.  
She took the covers away... from a sleeping Momo. Confusedly, she poked her friend in her side a few times, until she woke up with a moan. Momo peeked through her half-opened eyes at Mina, then sighed and pulled the blankets over her head again.  
"Why do you have to be so rude?" she muttered, in half Korean, half Japanse. Her voice was muffled by the sheets. Mina crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"I'm not the one stealing someone's bed," she replied. Momo moaned again from under the blankets.  
"I was going to ask you something, but you took so long in that bathroom that I just fell asleep."  
Mina rolled her eyes. Momo had the ability to sleep anywhere, at any time. She puffed her cheeks.  
"I didn't take that long..." she muttered in defense. "But I was planning to sleep, so what was it that you wanted to ask me?"  
Momo peeked her head out from under the blankets. Her gaze was still sleepy, still dazed, and already from that look Mina was able to tell that she'd either stay here the whole night — too lazy to go back to her room and step into a cold bed — or that she had forgotten her questions—  
"I don't remember, come lay with me."  
—or both. Mina rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger and sighed. She looked back to her best friend, doubting for a moment whether she was able to handle it to sleep with her for a whole night. Every time Momo crawled into her bed — or at the rare occasion Mina got into her bed — they'd always be so close. In the morning, she'd wake with Momo's body pressed to hers from behind, and her arm draped across her waist. During those nights, her mind was making up crazy fanstasies, and it was almost impossible not to turn around, and kiss Momo awake. She would get little sleep during nights like those.  
Especially after the happenings of tonight, she was doubting whether or not it would be better to send Momo back. But the blondine would always whine when that'd happen, and had now discovered that whenever Mina was hesitating to send her back, a bit of aegyo would make her change her mind. And so did she do that now.  
"Pleeeeeeaaaase, Minari~" she sang, whilst pouting her lips cutely. Mina rolled with her eyes again, and sighed.  
"Move over then, you whiny human," she said. Momo grinned and moved over, holding the blankets up so that Mina could crawl under. It was already warm under the covers. The lights in the room were dimmed, and Mina wasn't interested into talking with Momo now, so she turned her back to the blonde, and placed her head on the pillow, immediately closing her eyes. Before she could react, she already felt that Momo snuggled up to her, curling her arm around her waist. She let her head rest against Mina's back. Her eyes shot open, her cheeks flared up and she swallowed audibly. Right when she thought to sleep peacefully for once...  
"Do you have to be so touchy?" she asked. Her voice had turned strangly high, and she had to cough a few times to clear it up.  
"I thought you didn't mind?"  
"I don't, but...- ah, never mind," she mumbled. Mina could feel Momo smile against her skin.  
"Are you going to sleep now? It's only eleven o'clock."  
"I'm tired."  
"Oh, okay. Sleep wel..." her friend muttered. Mina bit her lip, and forced herself to calm down. She placed her arm over Momo's. The blonde let their fingers intertwine. The brunette was screaming internally of the sweet touches of her crush. Her heart was racing. How could one girl turn her so weak?

It stayed quiet for a while, and Mina was convinced that Momo had fallen asleep, until she coughed softly. Only the smallest sound of the blonde made her heart spring up and her belly clench of all the butterflies that woke up from their light slumber, and started to eagerly fly against the walls of her stomach, desperate to get out.  
It was hard to fall asleep when Hirai Momo cuddled with you.  
"Oh, Mina.. I remember what I wanted to say," Momo suddenly said. Mina bit down on her lip for a moment, then took a deep breath.  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"Did you mind it much.. you know, what happened today, at the fan sign? You seemed to be so.. shocked. I really didn't want to gross you out or something," the blonde blurted out, in a race of Korean words that were still hard for Mina to understand. She turned around in Momo's arms, so that she faced her friend. She was painfully aware of how close they were.  
"Can you repeat that?" she asked softly. Her korean was still not that good, and Momo was a bit better than her. At least, Mina was better in the grammar, but Momo had a bigger vocabulair.  
Momo repeated what she said, only slower this time. It seemed to take a big part of her self control to talk slowly.  
"What do you mean by grossed out? It wasn't your fault that we... you know.. that our lips touched," she said. "Sana-unnie is to blame for this."  
Momo laughed nervously.  
"Yeah.. she is.." she said. "By grossed out, I meant that I like gir-"  
Momo seemed to reconsider her sentence, and stopped half past the sentence, so it was almost impossible for Mina to understand what she was going to say. The blond smiled faintly, and lowered her gaze.  
"It doesn't matter, forget what I said."  
Mina turned her head a bit to the left, and sat up straighter. She felt that her friend wanted to say something, but that it was hard for her to express herself. The need to help her became bigger than her aching heart, and she prepared herself for a deep conversation. Mina was naturally a very closed down person, but she was always down to help Momo, who was often having a hard time too.  
"I wasn't grossed out. I think it just took me by surprise... And I... I'm not a good kisser. I haven't kissed many people, not even back in Japan," she said. Mina had switched from Korean to Japanese. It took her a moment to get used to her native language again, but it was easier to speak that way.  
Momo shrugged.  
"You weren't bad," she replied, in Japanese. Mina chuckled, and gave her friend a small push. Momo laughed too.  
"I mean it, it wasn't bad. You know, we barely kissed," Momo said. Mina raised her eyebrows.  
"You almost sound regretful," she remarked. The blonde pointed her eyes at her friend with a knowing gaze. For a moment, the conversation fell silent, then she chuckled softly. Momo rubbed the back from her neck and shrugged. Meanwhile, Mina had started to frown. Her eyes couldn't help to flutter down to her lips. Was she pretending these obvious hints?  
"Do you want to do it again?" the brunette blurted out, in a sudden rush of courage. She placed her hand in front of her mouth afterwards, startled by her own words. Momo looked up to her, frowning now too.  
"What, the Pepero game, or the kiss?"  
Mina swallowed audibly again. She had made a big mistake, she was sure. Hopefully Momo wouldn't think of her too weirdly, but she couldn't picture an outcome where their relationship wouldn't be ruined after Momo would realize she had meant the kiss. At least, if Momo didn't want to kiss her too, but she didn't allow herself to think like that.  
"I-I mean, what-whatever you want, of course," she said. Momo started at her, for a moment, then slowly brought up her hand to take away Mina's hand, which was still hovering over her mouth. She let the blonde take her hand down. The places on her skin started to tintle where Momo touched them so lightly. Momo stared at her again, although not to her eyes. Mina had diffeculty pinning down what she was actually looking at.  
Momo lifted her hand again. Mina shivered when she felt it cup her cheek, move over to the back of her neck to keep her head steady. She felt like she was going to faint. Her lower lip quivered, simply because of all the nerves running through her body instead of feeling like crying. Back in Japan she had had a boyfriend once, but she had only been fifteen. Being even more shy than she was right now, it had been weird and uncomfertable to kiss her. They broke up after a month because Mina was simply too awkward to be a good girlfriend. Now that she was nineteen and had already a little life experience, had rounded up her education and became an idol, something she had always dreamt of, the only thing that seemed to not be present in her life was a lover. Perhaps she had known that it would've been Momo from the first moment she met her at the trainee try-outs for JYP, or during their time at SIXTEEN. They had become such fast friends, that Mina hadn't even been able to distinguish her romantic feelings from her platonic ones, because all the girls were so touchy, and Momo too. Momo not only with Mina, but often with Jeongyeon too. Being still rather shy, she had never dared to act upon her feelings too. But God, she wanted it so badly. Especially the last few months, from the moment they started to prepare for their comeback TWICEcoaster: Lane 1, Mina's heart had started to become even more sensitive to Hirai Momo.It was as unbearable as it was amazing. Being in love was both painful as marvelous. It was agonizing to fantasize what it would be like to kiss Momo awake, and hold her hand, and snuggle up to her after a long day, but it was such a wonderful illusion that she couldn't stop. Knowing that it would be better to fall out of love with Momo — because it would bring so much more troubles than it would be worth — she couldn't just yet. It felt too good to love her with every inch of her body.  
Only, it wasn't a fanstasy anymore. They had kissed, despite it being briefly and suddenly and they both hadn't been prepared for it.  
Perhaps she should call Sana a life saver instead of a life ruiner. If this worked out, she'd thank her.  
"Are you sure?" Momo asked softly. When she whispered in Japanse, her voice deepened a little, and got that hoarsed a little and made it a thousand times more attractive. Mina's insides were melting.  
"For what?" she managed to get out. Whilst Momo's voice deepend, hers started to squeek. Very attractive, Mina, very attractive. If Momo had had any intention to kiss you right now, you ruined that.  
"You know.." Momo said softly. She slowly rubbed with her thumb over Mina's cheek. The brunette couldn't help but to lean into her touch and sigh.  
"Do it..." she mumbled, in a moment of weakness. The other girl gulped audibly. Their eyes met for a moment and Mina saw her own nervosity and fear reflected in Momo's deep eyes. Mina started to fear whether it was a good idea to have said yes to her. She'd never forgive herself if she made Momo uncomfertable now. Their friendship could be ruined.  
Momo moved a little closer to her, so that not only their legs were touching each other's, but also their bellies. Mina's breath stocked in her throat. Her doubts were immediately cleared from her mind, because she was reminded so rudely that this was all she wanted. The blonde was breathing superficially, and Mina could feel it upon her lips.  
The moment Momo's eyes fluttered shut, Mina's heart seemed to stop beating. It seemed like time was slowing down, and some strange force took the hand of her body. Following the other girl's lead, she closed her eyes and parted her lips, almost instinctively.  
Their lips touched so softly, that it was barely noticable. Mina could almost not feel Momo's mouth upon hers, so softly had she pressed her lips upon hers. In an attempt to hold her breath, Mina forced herself not to breath in or breath out, but it only took her less than two seconds before she broke that promise. Her heart was racing too much, her body too much in need for oxygen for her to hold her breath. Intuitively, Mina placed her hand upon Momo's hips, under the covers. She felt how much the blonde was trembling. The guilty feeling returned to her body.  
Mina wanted to pull away. The airy kiss wasn't as passionate as she had expected it to be, and Momo showed several signs of not wanting to kiss her. She almost wanted to take her hand away again, when she suddenly felt Momo press her lips firmer upon Mina's. She let out a little squeek, taken back by the sudden excitement from her partner. She kissed back without thinking twice. Momo's grip in her neck strengthened; her fingers twirled through Mina's hair. They deepened the kiss. The quick airy peck had changed into something in which they both unleashed their passion. Their lips slided over each other like they were created to do that. Not once did their teeth bump against each other, or was there too much saliva. Momo's lips were soft and plump, seemed to turn plumper with every passing second. She tasted differently than Mina had pictured it would, more like mint and less sweet, but nevertheless better than anything she had ever tried.  
When the need for oxygen became too big, they had to part. Gasping for air, but keeping close to each other, they let their the kiss sink in. It still felt unreal, partly because she wasn't kissing Momo anymore. The blonde thought the same, because she started to place small pecks on Mina's mouth before she was fully prepared again. Back to the light kisses. Mina was able to enjoy them more now that she had also tasted the need of the other girl, the passion that had erupted in their bodies. Mina's fingers twirled around the fabric of the hem of Momo's shirt, pulling it softly. Her heart was beating like crazy, like she just had run a marathon. The butterflies in her body were urging to get out, desperate to escape and therefor flattered against the sides of her stomach, causing a tickling feeling that spread through her whole body. The smell of Momo's parfume that was still present after a whole day of work clouded her mind. Mina could swear she was about to faint.  
Mina was the first one to deepen the kisses again, because she simply was too needy to settle for anything less. Now that they had broken the ice with their first kiss, it felt much more comfertable to kiss. It didn't take long before they settled out of their awkward positions; Momo pushed Mina softly down into the pillows, onto her back, whilst never letting her lips alone. The blonde hovered over her and Mina wrapped her legs softly around her waist. Momo's hand cupping her cheek, her arms wrapped around her neck. The position might've been sexual if the air had been that too. Right now, all she felt was how much she loved the blonde.  
Their first kiss turned in a kissing session. The two girls couldn't get enough of each other. It took about ten minutes before Momo softly pulled back. That was the first time they opened their eyes again, and looked into each other's brown orbids. Mina had been scared to look, but what she saw was a reflection of her own feelings. Momo looked at her with the same loving gaze as Mina looked at her. Utter adoration and love. Crazy in love. Regret because they had proposed this too long. Wonder if they would've been able to do this sooner if they had known about the other person's feelings.  
Momo let the tip of her tongue slowly run over her lower lip. Mina's mouth suddenly felt very dry. Her eyes immediately fluttered down to the places her tongue had traced. The corners of Momo's mouth got pulled up just a tiny bit, causing a small smile to form on her face.  
"Mina.." she said softly. The brunette forced herself to look back up to Momo's eyes instead of her lips.  
"Yes..?" she managed to get out. Her voice was hoarse and screechy, unlike normally. Momo's thumb carassed her cheek. The blonde took her time with answering, first taking in every small little detail of Mina's face. As if she had never seen her before.  
"Will you promise me something?" Momo asked eventually. Anything, anything you want.  
"Of course."  
"Will you... will you stay with me? Forever?"


End file.
